UST
by From the End of Heaven
Summary: Tension is eating away at him slowly and painfully, he'll explode if something doesn't happen. One-Shot.


**Typical Disclaimer:** I do not own Life with Derek, (if I did Season 4 Casey would be the sane feminist Casey we all once knew and loved) I do not profit from this fanfiction.

* * *

He thought he might explode if he did not release the Tension.

Unsurprisingly he didn't explode. The Tension remained, but buried, buried deep within him again.

He worked hard to cover up the Tension with girls, music, magazines, movies, friends, anything that would distract him from it.

Once a month the Tension would work its way up to the top, he dreaded it. He would remain on the edge of explosion for a few days until he could successfully bury the Tension yet again- Hoping that the next time he would be granted release, fearing also that he wouldn't. Most of all he feared that he would feel so close to explosion, that he would take matters into his own hands. Become reckless and ruin relationships.

* * *

He could feel it coming to the top again bubbling menacingly.

He wasn't sure if he would be able to bury it again. He wasn't sure if he would be able to stop himself from releasing the Tension in a way that could harm others.

Releasing the Tension had the guarantee of harming, seriously harming relationships.

He became cautious and tried to suppress the Tension before it reached the top. He stayed out late and went straight to his room when he did get home. Effectively isolating and distracting himself.

He hoped he would be able to bury the Tension if it should surface.

* * *

The Tension came up to the top again, boiling.

The Tension made every emotion, all the more powerful. It particularly made him irritable. He would snap at anyone, for any reason, at any time. He tried to remain as isolated as possible- and would participate in sports more than ever- hoping it would get the anger out of his system.

He waited, and the Tension remained.

* * *

It was day 3 of the Tension.

"One more day" was his mantra.

Day 1: He woke up dreading the day. He could feel it as he woke. He felt the want, no, the need to release himself from this prison

He saw her later, talking with her best friend. The Tension simmered within him, but he remained in control.

Day 2: He successfully distracted himself by flirting with every girl that came his way, setting up a date for that night. He kept himself occupied by playing basketball until the last minute before he needed to leave. He came home late and went straight to bed.

Day 3: He went to Hockey practice early played hard and left late. He put all the Tension he was feeling into his game; hoping that it would help bury it, his team won the practice round without any problem.

It didn't free him though.

* * *

Day 4: The Tension doubled. He felt like he could explode any second. The smallest nudge could make him crazy enough to seek release. He continued to try to isolate himself from anyone who might notice the difference in his behavior.

* * *

Day 5: He does all he can to distract himself, but he is unable to stop himself from hearing locker room talk. That kid whose name no one cares to remember is talking about her, He brags about how closing he is to "scoring" with her. The Tension that he has been trying to ignore starts to bubble.

* * *

Day 6: The Tension is becoming unbearable. He tries to control himself, and keep himself away from destroying everything. Explosion is sure to occur.

Fate has a different idea, he sees her, everywhere goes, and everywhere he looks. Even when she isn't there he sees her in every girl around him, in their actions, their body, in their voice. Somehow he stays in control.

He sees her again, for the umpteenth time that day- only this time she's laughing with what's-his-name. His eyes narrow as his jealousy purrs, and the Tension starts boil, but still he remains in control.

Its lunch, she's sitting with him, well rather, she invaded his table. He glares at her, and starts to leave. Not before whatever-his-name-was comes and sits next to her, shamelessly flirting. The Tension starts to boil again and the jealous monster inside him is growling; he leaves immediately.

The hallway is deserted, he is still at school-practice doesn't start for another two hours, but he's still there. He heads to the gym, hoping it's deserted, so he could take out his frustration on the basketball court. It is, but no matter how hard he plays the Tension is still there and it's boiling over.

An hour before practice starts she walks in. He has been playing hard, his shirt is soaked, and he's breathing heavily. He sees her, and curses. Her eyes bore into him as she steadily nears him. She's saying something but he's not listening to the words proceeding from her mouth, though he is paying attention to that particular body part.

She's still talking, he's angry at her, at the Tension, at himself, at the situation. He's closer to the explosion than he ever has been before. His toes are hanging over the line of explosion- his entire body leaning towards it.

She hits him, asking if he's paying attention. His eyes jump to hers, and he craves it even more. He craves to release the Tension, not caring anymore what the consequences will be, just wanting to free himself from this prison.

His hand finds her arm and it pulls her towards him, the other hand wraps around her neck forcing her to collide with him.

As they slowly break away he sighs in relief. The Tension is finally gone. He had been plagued by the Tension for so long; he had forgotten what freedom felt like.

"No." he whispers in answer to her question.

She smiles.


End file.
